


Helping Hands

by kittenwrath



Series: Angsty Rock Star [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: @rick-all-night-long from Tumblr requested:Have you ever written about a Flesh Curtains Rick? Either the reader meets Rick at a bar where he's playing or she is already with him and she's watching him play. And things get dirty. Of course.
Relationships: Flesh Curtains Rick/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Angsty Rock Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

“Hey! Hey you! The band wants to meet you!” the burly bouncer shouted to me from across the bar. 

“What? Are you sure?” I asked, my heart slamming the back of my ribs like a jackhammer, making my voice weak and wobbly.

“Yeah, I’m sure, toots! They only ever wanna bring back one fan after each performance, so lucky you!”

I turned to my friend, Tara, with a look of pure terror that must have been humorous considering how hard she was laughing.

“What am I gonna do?!” I nearly screamed in her face.

“You’re gonna go back there and meet your favorite band!” she replied, pushing me toward the bouncer. “Make sure you get Sanchez’s autograph for me!”

No doubt, I looked like a complete fan girl to everyone in the bar. I was the only person wearing a Flesh Curtains t-shirt and the only person literally vibrating with excitement from the moment they stepped on the tiny stage until they disappeared behind it. I had no shame in being a fan girl. However, I did hate how I had the tendency to completely fall apart every time I had the opportunity to meet someone I admired. I knew this time would be no different considering I already had an extreme case of ‘rubber legs’, causing me to trip over my own feet several times as I approached the bouncer. 

“You gonna be alright, toots?” he asked with a chuckle. 

“No. In fact, you should probably call an ambulance right now because I’m on the verge of a stroke,” I replied, already feeling the prickly pin points of panic traveling up the back of my neck.

“Nah, you’ll be fine. They’re decent guys.”

With that, he led me down a dark hallway to the back of the bar. When we reached a door with the letters ‘VIP’ stenciled on the surface, I felt my head swim and my vision grow dark around the edges.

 _Please don’t pass out, please don’t pass out, please don’t pass out_ , I chanted in my head as the bouncer pounded his fist on the cheap particle wood door.

“Yeah! Squanch right in!” I faintly heard from the other side. Feeling completely overwhelmed, I grasped the meaty forearm of the bouncer and held on for dear life.

“Maybe it _wasn’t_ me they wanted to meet,” I said, looking up at him. 

“You’ll be _fiiiine,_ ” he assured again, prying my hand from his arm before turning the knob and swinging the door wide open.

And, there they were. Birdperson, Squanchy and Sanchez – just chillin’ on a ratty, stained old sofa in the back of the room.

“Hey! Nice to squanch you!” Squanchy shouted, jumping from the couch to scurry over to me. I couldn’t believe how fucking adorable he was as he began to affectionately rub against my leg with a delightful purr.

“Jeez, Squanch. Take her to dinner first, huh?” Sanchez said. My gaze drifted in his direction as he leaned casually against the armrest of the couch with a cigarette dangling gracefully from his fingers.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Squanchy apologized, looking up at me with Puss in Boots eyes. “I just get so excited when we get to squanch a fan!”

“Um, it’s no problem,” I said, my voice wobbling again. _God damn it._

“It is, in fact, very nice to meet you. We don’t encounter many humans,” Birdperson chimed in from his place on the opposite end of the couch. I could actually feel myself sigh like a love sick school girl at the sound of his voice. And, his feathers… what a gorgeous specimen.

“Come sit down and have a squanch with us!” Squanchy said, taking my hand in his little paw to lead me to the couch. His carefree attitude was actually soothing and I felt myself start to calm as I watched him jump on the couch and situate himself next to Birdperson, leaving the only open space next to Sanchez who patted the cushion in a gesture for me to sit.

“So – uh – what did ya think of the show?” Sanchez asked, leaning toward me to drape an arm over my shoulders. My body involuntarily jerked in response and I felt on the verge of panic once again. He must have noticed because he chuckled softly before taking a drag from his cigarette.

“It was great, of course,” I replied, not looking at him. If I looked at him, I would immediately drop dead – no doubt about it.

“Yeah? What was your favorite part?” Now he was leaning closer, practically whispering in my ear. _Holy fucking shit._

“Umm –” I started before Birdperson swooped to my rescue.

“Don’t mind Rick, miss. He can be quite aggressive with attractive human females.”

_Uh, what?_

“Hey, not – not just humans,” Sanchez – _Rick_ – said, leaning back toward the armrest of the couch again.

I sat ramrod straight next to him while continuing to avoiding his heavy gaze. From the corner of my eye, I saw him take another drag from his cigarette, the ashes dangerously close to falling from the tip to land on his skin tight leather pants. 

“Would you like a drink? I can go squanch you one right now!” Squanchy asked, hopping from the couch to a wet bar in the corner of the small room.

“I suggest something alcoholic to help calm your nerves as you appear to be very anxious,” Birdperson said. I felt my cheeks heat up. Was it really that obvious?

“Yeah, okay,” I agreed. “I’ll have… whatever.”

“Good choice,” Rick snickered, finally leaning forward to flick the cigarette in the ashtray sitting atop a beat up coffee table. 

“Aw, come on Rick! Be nice to our guest! She seems like a squanchy kinda girl!” 

“Let – let’s hope so,” Rick replied, the mocking tone still thick in his voice.

\----------

An undetermined amount of time later, I had gulped down enough vodka to loosen me up. And by ‘loose’, I mean giggling and gushing like a moron.

“Seriously, I love you guys so much!” I crooned, leaning against Rick. He had somehow managed to pull me closer to his side and my body seemed to just melt into his. “Your first album – fuckin’ genius! I still listen to it, like, _ALL_ the time!”

“Like, _allll_ the time, huh?” Rick teased, his gravelly voice sensually caressing my eardrums. I shivered in response and sank even further into him with a sigh. 

“Aw, that’s great! Which song do you squanch the most?”

“Has to be Demon Humper,” I replied, shaking my head affirmative. “Or! Or Deep Throat my Heart. Such a classic love song.”

“Mmm – that – that’s my favorite, too,” Rick agreed, now trailing his long, graceful fingers up and down my arm.

_Huh?_

“I hate to leave when our guest is having such a good time, but I must sleep to be well rested for our show tomorrow night,” Birdperson suddenly spoke up as he rose from the couch. 

“Oh, man! That’s a squanchy idea, Birdperson! I need a good nap and a squanch myself!” Squanchy said, swiftly jumping from the couch to land on Birdperson’s feather clad shoulder.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and couldn’t believe the time. No doubt, Tara had already left. And, a text message from her confirmed it

Tara: Hey, I gotta go! I hope you’re having a good time. Don’t forget to get Sanchez’s autograph for me!

“Shit,” I whispered, realizing that I would need to get a cab and dreading it since every cab driver in this area was a total creep and a half. Rick must have been looking at my phone from over my shoulder because he suddenly declared that he wasn’t tired and that he would be giving me a ride home.

_WHAT?_

“That’s sure is squanchy of you, Rick! Hey, it was real squanch to meet you! I hope we can squanch again!”

“I agree. It was very enjoyable to talk with you, miss. Have a safe trip to your domicile,” Birdperson said, holding out his hand presumably for me to shake. When I extended my hand to take his, he continued – “Rick will take good care of you.”

That seemed like an odd thing to say, but I thanked them for allowing me to hang out and once again expressed my love and devotion before they exited the room.

And, then I was alone. With Rick Sanchez. 

He didn’t waste any time. Once the door clicked shut, he grabbed my chin to turn my face toward his and kissed me. At first, I stiffened, not sure what to do while I screamed like a lunatic in my head. Then his tongue swept over my bottom lip and my mouth fell open of its own accord, allowing him to invade. He tasted like cigarettes and booze and it was absolute heaven. And, then I remembered something –

“Um, Sanchez?” I said as he began to work his way down my jaw and neck.

“Call – call me Rick, baby,” he mumbled against my skin.

“Rick. I have a boyfriend,” I admitted, the guilt washing over me like a tidal wave. However, he didn’t stop; only kissed back up my neck to sink his teeth into the soft flesh behind my ear. Unable to help myself, I moaned and dug my fingers in his tousled hair. 

“What kinda guy lets a – a sexy girl like you outta his sight, huh?” he whispered in my ear, making me squirm. But, even through the haze of lust I found myself under, I still felt indignation rise up in my chest.

“No one _‘lets’_ me do anything. I do whatever the hell I want,” I said, defiantly. I tried to shove him off, but he only pulled me in closer.

“Relax, baby. I-I-I’m just givin’ you a compliment.” He was a cocky one, wasn’t he?

“I need to stop,” I insisted, dislodging him from my body.

“Okay,” he said, clearly annoyed but still determined. “How about a – uh – a compromise?”

“Compromise?” I asked, scooting away from him and crossing my arms.

“Mmm, yeah. We don’t have – need to touch _each other_ to have a good time.”

As much as I hated to admit it, I was intrigued. “Go on.”

“You sit over there –” he said, pointing to the other side of the couch, “– and I’ll sit right here.”

“And?” 

“ _Aaaand_ , we touch ourselves,” he finished with a clever smirk.

 _Well, shit._ I knew this wasn’t exactly a compromise, but I was having more trouble than I should with _not_ justifying it to myself. I narrowed my eyes at him as he pulled another cigarette from the pack lying on the coffee table and lit it, taking a deep drag. 

“Okay,” I finally relented, scooting to the other side of the couch. A pang of fresh guilt rose in my gut, but I stamped it down. Like I had told Rick earlier – I did whatever the hell I wanted.

“Fuck yeah, babe,” he said, placing his cigarette in the ashtray on the table, leaning back against the armrest of the couch, and unzipping his leather pants. “Take – take all your clothes off. I-I-I wanna see that sexy body while I fuck my hand.”

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks but countered, “Only if you do the same.”

“Deal.”

We both stood from the couch to strip. He tossed his clothes on the floor and I draped mine over the back of the couch. When we were both fully nude, we continued to stand and stare at one another longer than intended. His dick was huge and I couldn’t tear my eyes away.

“Heh, see some – something you like?” What a cocky mother fucker. But, I felt my resolution to this compromise begin to dissolve as I pictured spearing myself over and over.

“Shut up and sit down,” I demanded, taking my place on the couch. He did so without hesitation, fisting his cock in one hand while palming his balls in the other.

“Spread those legs – spread ‘em wide, sweetheart. Let -- lemme see that pussy. Is it wet for me, huh?”

His filthy mouth had me stifling a moan as I lifted one leg to rest against the back cushions of the couch and spread the other so that my foot rested on the floor. 

“How’s that?” I asked, sounding much too confident. _Thank god for vodka._

“Oh, _Christ,_ ” he moaned, stroking his cock from base to tip. I could see a bead of precum leak from the top and I unconsciously licked my lips. “Fuck, baby. Yeah, t-t-that’s good – _perfect_. Now lick your fingers and rub that clit for me.”

I did as instructed, dragging the tips of my index and middle fingers across my tongue slowly before lowering them to my pussy, seeking my clit.

“That’s it,” he coaxed. He was massaging his balls now and was thoroughly enjoying himself by the looks of it.

“Keep stroking your cock,” I demanded, already breathy with desire. “Twist at the tip.”

He did as instructed and I was rewarded when he thrust up into his hand with a gravely moan. 

“Shit, sweet – sweetheart. I’m imagining that cute mouth on – wrapped around my fat dick. You like that?”

“Yes, Rick.”

“Oh, fuck. Yeah, say my name, babe.”

“Mmm, _Rick_.” I was circling my clit slowly with my fingers, dipping inside my cunt to coat them with my wetness.

“Squeeze your tits – pinch your nipple,” he growled. “That’s my fuckin’ teeth, baby.”

“Oh my god,” I moaned, closing my eyes to image just that. 

“Keep rubbing that clit, too. Now that’s my tongue. You – y-y-you feel that? Feel my tongue on your clit?”

“Fuck, yes. It feels so good.” I dipped my fingers in my cunt again and swirled my fingers faster and faster. “Keep talking.”

“Shove those fingers inside. As many as – as you can fit. I – I’m imagining sliding – pushing my dick in that tight cunt of yours. You think you can take this cock, huh?” I opened my eyes in time to see him soak his hand with his tongue before wrapping it back around his cock, stroking faster.

I shoved two, then three fingers in my cunt and pumped them in time with him. “Yes, Rick. Oh god, your cock fills my pussy so well.”

“God, y-y-you’re so fucking sexy. Look at me.”

Reluctantly, I pulled my eyes away from his dick to his face. The expression he wore was one of pure bliss and I felt a shock wave go through me.

“Oh, shit,” I said, feeling the first tingles of orgasm lick at my nerve endings.

“Keep fuckin’ that pussy. Yeah, just like that. Go faster. Use your other hand – rub that clit again. How – how’s that feel?” 

I couldn’t reply with words, only strangled cries as I climbed higher. I hooked my fingers to drag across my g-spot, fucking myself so hard that the squelching sounds could probably be heard from beyond the door. My cunt contracted around my fingers once, hard. I was so fucking close.

“Rick.” I forced the words from my mouth. “Rick, I’m gonna cum.”

“Shit, me too,” he groaned. “Fuckin’ – look at me when you cum, sweetheart.” He started stroking his cock faster and faster while he continued to massage his balls. I licked my fingers again and resumed my assault on my clit, swirling faster and harder as I pumped my fingers in and out of my wet cunt. 

“Oh god!” I cried, rolling my eyes back to his face as I felt my muscles tense and tense and the pressure mount and mount. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, looking directly into my eyes. “Fuck yeah, cum for me. Do it.”

And, then the tension and pressure released all at once, making me scream his name as the waves rippled through my body. My cunt clenched my fingers rhythmically and I continued to fuck myself through the aftershocks. 

“ _Fuck – shit_ , here it comes!” Rick cried seconds before thick white ropes of his cum spurted from his cock to land on his stomach as he bucked up into his hand roughly. “Fuckin’ – _ah god!_ ”

Moments later, we were both panting and basking in the afterglow when I heard the unmistakable click and turn of a doorknob.

“OH SHIT!” I yelled, grabbing my Flesh Curtains t-shirt from the back of the couch to hastily cover myself. Rick made no such effort, however – only turning his head toward the door with a slack jaw expression.

“Hey, Rick! You still here? I forgot my squanch and –” Squanchy stopped dead in the doorway, turning his furry little head from Rick to me. “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt! Looks like you two were having a good squanch! Well, I won’t stop ya! Squanch ya later!”

“See ya, Squanchy,” we both said in unison as he shut the door behind him.

\----------

After we had regained our composure and got dressed, Rick sauntered over to me as I was googling cab companies on my phone.

“I said I’d take you home, baby.” He plucked my phone from my hands and shoved it into the back pocket of his leather pants. “But first, let – uh – lemme sign that autograph for your friend.” He ripped one of the bar’s tattered Flesh Curtains concert fliers from the wall and scribbled his name on the bottom corner. Then he took my phone from his pocket, tapped his number into my contacts and then handed it back to me. “Give – give me a call if you ever break up with that idiot boyfriend of yours,” he said, slapping my ass for good measure.

I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, “How did you unlock my phone?”

“Trust me. You – y-you don’t wanna know how many answers that question has.”

_****To be continued... (see 'Holding Out')** ** _

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. That last line is one of my favorite of Rick’s from the show and I love incorporating it whenever I can!


End file.
